Rika's Problem
by Ruki Kamiya
Summary: I finally got this up! Phew! Rika has emotional problems (didn't she already?) and Takato tries to unfold the mystery of Rika, but along the way, surprises pop up faster than popcorn and my brother's fart.


            Okie, B4 I start, I'm doing the English names for a change. That's Takato= Takato Matsuki, Lee= Henry Wong, Ruki= Rika Nonaka, and Juri= Jeri. And they're all 13, like the Digimon profiles said. Now, on wit' da fic!

It was another day for the Tamers. At lunchtime Takato was thinking. Why does she act so mean? 

            Just then, he heard a boy screaming. Takato looked to where the noise was, and he saw the school bully, flat on his belly like a pancake, and Rika put her hands on her hips. "Grow up, why don'tcha?" And with that, Rika went to the tree where she always sat at lunch, and ate.

            Henry came by Takato. "I hate my teacher…He always makes us last, even when I don't do anything. And thanks to him, the lunch ladies ran out of rotini before I could get any." He poked at his burnt hamburger that had been taken over by ketchup. Takato said nothing. "Uh…Somethin' botherin' ya, or did Kazu give you another lame card?"

            Takato just poked his food even more. Then he looked at Rika eating. She didn't look happy.

            Henry was trying to find out who he was looking at. "So it's about Rika? What's up with that?"

            "Well, I'm just wondering-"

            "Lemme guess you're just wondering if she has a heart, right? HELLO~~~~~~~~~~~~! She talks mean, sounds mean, and acts mean! I mean, look at the school bully! She walloped him! She's like a lethal weapon in the army! And she thinks Digimon are for fighting!"

            "Well, she should have a heart. Look at BlackWargreymon. He acted mean, but he had a heart. Same for Rika. I just wanna fix her problem, so she can be nice. You know? Like that." He snapped his fingers.

            Henry was unsure.

            "Ya know what? Maybe I should talk to her. She'll give me an answer."

            "Or she might pound you to the floor until you beg her a million times for mercy," He cut in sarcastically.

            "Ha, ha. That was so funny, I forgot to fall on the floor and laugh my head off, while Guilmon invades the bread shop, and scares Jeri off her dress," he replied sarcastically without pausing.

            "Ho. Ya think that'll happen?"

            "Who knows? But I'm going there."

            "Then take this." Henry gave him a small, pocket-sized, wooden statue of some sort.

            "What is it?"

            "A Buddha. Good Luck!" Takato fell to the floor Animé style.

            "Very funny…" He put it in his pocket, and walked over to Rika. "Um…hey Rika?"

            She took a spoonful of rotini, and ate it. "HMM!?!?!?" [Translation: What?!?!?!] She asked with her mouth full."

            "Can I ask you something?"

            She swallowed. "What do you wanna know, goggle boy?" then walked over to the trash bin, and threw away her trash.

            "Heh. At least the girl doesn't litter," he said to himself.

            Takato thought for a moment. "Aha!" He turned around to look at Henry. "Um, Henry?"

            He looked up with milk in his cheeks.

            "Can I borrow Terriermon?"

            "MMM~~?" [Translation: Why~~?]

            "So I can take Terriermon, and spy on Rika!"

            Milk immediately went out his nose. All of it. "What!?!?!?!? You're going to spy on the Army's lethal weapon using MY Terriermon?" He wiped his nose.

            "Well, uh yeah. What else would I use it for?"

            "Why are you so intrigued by what's going on in her life? I mean, her looks, her voice, and they way she acts explains her personality, and possibly her life, END OF STORY!"

            The bell rang. Lunchtime was over. They all went beck inside to clean up the room. Today was a half-day, so they had fifteen minutes before they left for summer vacation. Takato was cleaning up, but wasn't paying attention, until he bumped into Jeri. "Oh, I am SO sorry."

            "It's alright." She smiled.

            Takato forced a smile, but Jeri knew him better.

            "Takato, what's wrong?"

            "Um, it's nothing. I just wanna know how to spend my summer vacation. I mean it's very long. 2 and a half months seem like forever if you don't know what to do over vacation."

            "Oh, I see." She knew he was lying. She went over to Henry. "Do ya know what's wrong with Takato?"

            "I'm not exactly sure…" Henry looked out the window to see Rika. Should I let Takato borrow the Terriermon? Nah, besides, how is he gonna use it? I bet he doesn't know where she lives. 

            After school, Takato went home, forgetting about asking Henry if he could borrow the Terriermon. Later, he took bread form the shop, and gave it to Guilmon, as usual.

            That night, Rika went to bed, complaining. "Why does goggle boy always have to be like that? He never ever acts normal." Then she went to sleep, but to find the same dream she had last night.

            Takato went to sleep as well, only to find the same nightmare.

_Rika was running in a forest._

_ "You can run, but you can't hide!!" yelled out a voice. He had an evil laughter._

_"Wh…Wh…Who are you?" She tripped, and fell. Rika sat up. She saw a black figure reaching his arm towards her. She started to back away. "Go back. Back off, Gargomon."_

_"I am not Gargomon. You can run, but you can't hide from me, Rika. I'm watching you, no matter what you're doing."_

_Takato stood there in fear, wondering what was going to happen to her. "Rika?" She did not seem to hear him._

_Rika backed away. _

_The shadow walked slowly towards her. He got his arm ready to strike and kill her with his claws._

_Rika got up, and started running. The shadow ran, too, trying to stab her._

_Takato didn't know what to do. He wanted to help, but his legs just stood there, unable to move._

The shadowy figure finally found Rika. Rika couldn't move. She was too tired from running. The shadow got his claw, and slashed her back, and then he laughed evilly, while watching Rika suffer.

Takato opened his eyes, and screamed. He looked around, and realized it was just a nightmare. "It didn't seem like one. It looked…real."

Later in the day, he went to Rika's house. He rang the doorbell.

Rika answered it. "What do YOU want, Matsuki?" Renamon was behind her.

"I just wanna ask you why you're always so mean. Maybe I can help you with whatever's going on."

"You can't help."

"Huh?"

"I said you can't help me, goggle boy. Gee, no wonder you're wearing goggles. Acting like the leaders Tai and Davis. Both of them are thick-headed just like you."

"Well then, what's with the dream both of us had last night?" he asked slyly.

Rika looked at him. "You…you…How did you know?" The expression on her face quickly went form angry to sacred. She started backing away.

"I was there."

"Ok, ok, fine, but please don't tell ANYONE, not even Henry. If you do, you'll end up like the school bully."

"Fine."

Rika sighed softly to herself. "Ok, here's how it all started…" She sat down, and Takato sat next to her.

*Flashback*

A five year old girl was playing with her dolls when…

"I'm Ho~~~~~~~~me!" yelled her dad.

The girl heard him, and quickly ran over to him. "Daddy!!!!!" She hugged him, but he got and annoyed look on his face. The girl didn't seem to notice it.

"Hey, what's up, Rika?" Her dad asked her.

"Fine!"

Her mom got up to him. "Hi, honey."

"Hey," he replied. "Listen, we need to talk…" He looked at Rika. "Now go along and play with your toys."

She agreed, and left, but she peeked around the corner, and eavesdropped. Her mom looked at her husband. "What's wrong?"

"I just heard from the doctors that you were pregnant. Again. Gosh, we already spent too much money on that damn kid of ours."

"Don't say that. I'll find a way to earn more money. With you at work, and me-"

"That's another thing I need to talk to you about."

"What went wrong this time?"

"I got fired. I'm gonna have to leave, so you can pay less for the bills. Good-Bye." He walked out the door.

*End Flashback*

Ruki had her eyes closed. "A few months later, I had a sister. Her name was Mika. She was just a few months old, when…"

*Flashback*

Rika heard glass break. She got up, and went to her sister's bedroom to see if she was okay. When she walked in, she saw a guy. "Who is that guy?"

He got out a knife and walked towards Mika's crib. He got the knife, and stabbed her. He removed the knife with pleasure as he watched her crying, while blood came out of her stomach like a waterfall. Suddenly, she stopped crying.

"She's…"

Rika's mom woke up. She quickly ran to Mika's room. They heard footsteps. The guy looked at her with glaring eyes, but she couldn't see it. "You can run, but you can't hide. Now that your sister's dead, you're next," he chortled, as he escaped.

Rika's mom came in. She gasped. "MIKA~~~~~~~~!" She held her close to her body even though she full of blood.

Rika started to get scared, but mad. I'll be the one who gets you! 

The next day, everything was turned upside-down.

*End Flashback*

"And that's…wh…what happened." Rika was breathing hard. Tears were flowing down her eyes. Takato hugged her. Suddenly, her eyes opened. "You…You…But why?"

"I understand how you feel. Kitto."

Rika stopped, stared at him in confusion. "But…I thought…"

"Maybe I'm just one of those people who can understand what their friend feels."

"Friend? Me?"

"Yeah. I Renamon's been trying to make you realize that."

"I'm just afraid the guy said would really do that to me."

"Nah, maybe he forgot about it. Maybe he really won't do that. Maybe-"

"Maybe was telling the truth 8 years ago!" said a voice.

Rika looked around. "Who said that?"

"I did!" A guy jumped out of the bushes with a dagger in his hand. It was full of blood, but it was dry.

That's…That's…Mika's… 

"Looks like I kept my promise. You still live in the same house. When I kill you, your mom won't know what hit her." He lunged forward to Rika. 

Rika got out of the way, but her foot didn't. Her foot got cut by the dagger, and shut her eyes, waiting to get sick, but she didn't. "Whoa, I must have the same blood type as Mika's! Weird."

Takato ran to her. "Daijoubu?"

"Yeah." She pointed to the guy. "Hey, watch out!" They moved out of the way. The guy missed.

He growled.

"Why are you attacking us, anyway?"

"You don't remember?!?!?"

"…"

"Your dad ran over my wife and daughter. He was drunk. And now it's time for payback! Soon enough your whole family will be dead, and the Makino's will **all** be dead!" He lunged towards her again.

Takato jumped in front of Rika. "Not if I can help it!"

"Takato, get out of the way!" She pushed him aside as quick as she could, and got hit on the stomach. She rolled to the side, feeling helpless.

The dagger once more was now being aimed at her, but this time, her heart. "Say bye-bye to mommy…" And he struck when…

"Not if I can help it!" Someone yelled as he kicked him to the side, missing his shot. The male grabbed the dagger and aimed it at him.

Rika was too weak to see, and Takato was helping her up. But when Takato looked at the savior, he gasped slightly. "Ryo?"

"Ya got that right!" Ryo said. He was in his Earth clothes, the red sweater and all.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I have to protect Rika."

"Why?"

"She's my younger sister."

Rika looked at him stupidly. "My…brother?"

"Yeah. When mom and dad gave me a laptop, I was gone to the Digital World. I had a companion, Ken Ichijouji. But one day, something happened and he went berserk, leaving me alone in the dust. I guess mom's still like that, not telling you a bunch of stuff. It was like that before I left. You were too young to remember the last time you saw me, let alone the fact you're my younger sister."

"Wait," Rika started, "So Wonder Boy here is my brother?" She grabbed a B.B. Gun and shot the enemy's heart. "Makes a lot of sense."

Relieved that the enemy was dead, Takato went up to Rika and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad that guy's dead, he was starting to freak me out." He was behind Rika, so he wrapped his arms around her, making Ryo laugh a little. Rika smiled, but then frowned when Ryo was laughing. "What's wrong, _oniichan_?"

"Nothing. It's just that I figured Takato was aiming for you and not sock puppet freak Jeri. You guys will have a long-lasting relationship. I know it." (A/N: No offense to Jeri fans! I like Jeri too; it's just that…the puppet annoys me…)

"You think so?" Takato asked.

"Yeah! I mean, look at you two. You're so happy. It reminds me of the time Rika and I used to play hide-and-seek. It's the same smiling face as before. I mean, sooner or later, you'll be married and have kids. Won't that be so cute?"

"So…" Rika asked kind of shyly to Ryo, "Whom are **you** crushing on?"

Ryo's hand went behind his head and scratched. "Ah, no one at the moment, but I'll find someone for me."

"Hey, Ryo?"

"Yeah, Takato?"

"You might need this." He handed him a small pocket-sized, wooden statue. (A/N: N E one know what it is?)

Ryo took it. "What is it?"

"A pocket-sized Buddha. Good luck on finding a girl!" he said innocently.

Ryo sweatdropped and fell Animé style.

"Well, while he's on the floor, I guess I have a good shot of doing something I've always wanted to do."

Rika was confused. "And what would that be?"

"This." Takato quickly leaned towards her lips and let his touch hers. Rika held onto Takato the best she could, but not without her knees becoming weak, and falling down. "Oops. I think I overdid it."

"Takato?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"You did now."

And so the story ends with another kiss from Takato. How sweet can that get? Hmm? Well? Okay, whatever.

A/N: Okay…I didn't expect to write that…well, when you review, **do not** say anything about Ryo being Ruki's brother. I know he's not, but this is a **fanfiction**, where absolutely **anything** can happen in a story! I've had enough complaints from Rhythm Emotion, my Ryuki fic (I like a lot of Ruki pairings for some reason…), saying that Rika was kissing Henry and vice versa. **I don't want any of that junk!** Thank you for reading this, and enjoy my upcoming Zoids fic, The Ice Melts and the sequel to Behind my Tears, Behind my Tears: The Search for Ruki.


End file.
